imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Mage tips for a fully awsome mage!!!
im writing this guide for mages. you're free to edit stuff i got wrong but don't edit any titles please 1. Stat The stats you start with; Strength: 8, Intelligence: 12, Constitution: 9, Dexterity: 8, Wisdom: 12.. Points: Just add 6 to Int and Wis ^.^ (18 INT/18 WIS) Every 2 INT will increase your heal by 1 (Lvl 5 skill) and WIS will increase your MP/MP Regeneration (Optional: if you want your mage to have more hp regen/hp, deduct a couple points from WIS and use them on CON. I wouldn't recommend using more than 4 points though, because WIS is very important to a mage.) 2. Training lvl 1-2: Tutorial lvl 2-3: Kooii / Bramble Donguri lvl 3-4: Bramble Donguri / Leaf Boar / Angry Leaf Boar lvl 4-5: Leaf Boar / Angry Leaf Boar / Swamp Mushroom lvl 5-6: Swamp Mushroom / Flower Elemental lvl 6-7: Flower Elemental / Swamp Boar lvl 7-8: Swamp Spider / Poisonous spider / Poisonous Mushroom (Mushroom Spore) lvl 8-9: Mushroom Spore Cave (Poisonous Mushroom, Cave Bat) / Red Crabs lvl 9-10: Red Crabs / Sandman / Mushroom Spore Cave lvl 11-14: Sandman / Woopa / Testing Woopa (Lighthouse) / Foxes (Siras, Forest of Grave) / Continental Bulldozer (Lanos, Lanos Plains) / use Pirate Coin Until level 13/14 (these cost 2.5k a stack on the Black Trader typically) ((See here on how to complete the Lighthouse quest to be able to access many more monsters to kill: ☀http://imotwom.wikia.com/wiki/Lighthouse_Quest)) lvl 15-17: Testing Woopa / Marsh Donguri / Underground Spider / Skeleton / Sunset Flower (Siras) / Crow (Lanos) lvl 18-20: Broom / Pirate Skeleton / Pirate Ghost / Beholder / Drunken Kooii / Ghost / Magma (Siras) / Fire Bird (Siras) / Mutant Gosumi (Lanos) / Large Spider (Lanos) / Enlarged Tree ***Once you reach level 18, you can form a party with a warrior who's level is higher than yours and heal/shield them while they kill mobs.*** lvl 21-25: Fire Bird (Siras) / Magma Thief (Siras) / Large Spider (Lanos) / Big Boar (Lanos) lvl 26-30: pting is really the easiest now, but if you really want to solo (x3) The desert is the best for training lv 31-35: in my opinoin I would start soloing because you get less exp from a pt and the best place would be the swamp of death or desert ambush lv 35-41: You're a pro now xD you can stop now, or if you're going for that lv 50, Places in the Sky casle or Maze Forest 42-50: It's all ancient coins for you now XD now depending on your server, 15k-20k for one and 400k-500k (expensive @-@) for a stack 2. Skills vdc lvl 2: Flame Shock 3/4 lvl 5: Freezing trap 1/2/3 , Poisoning 1/2/3 , Light healing 1/2/3 , Shield 1/2/3/4 lvl 10: Ice prison 1/2 , Firebolt 1/2/3 , Cure Poison 1/2/3 , Teleport 1/2/3 lvl 15: Mana Feed 1 , Flare 1/2/3 , Carnivalize 1/2/3 lvl 20: Ice Lance 1/2 , Flame of Kataru 1/2/3 , Pray of Protection 1/2 , Curse of Doom 1/2 lvl 25: Healing Wave 1 , Stun 1/2 lvl 30: Firestorm 1 , Silence 1/2 lvl 35: Sara’s Blessing 1/2 , Fear 1 lvl 40: Hellfire 1/2 , Neutralize 1/2 Green : Important Orange : Basic Red : Not Important Add by BoyDancing? and BOBsGIRL But if you have a mage made for hsp parties, or bf healers or whatsoever only. most of these standby mages only need: -added by BOBsGIRL Flame Shock 3/4 Light Healing 1/2/3 Shield 1/2/3 Firebolt 1/2/3 Prayer of Protection 1/2 Curse of Doom 1/2 Stun 1/2 Flare 1/2/3 Also Carnivalize 1/2/3 is very important if you go partying or PvP. also bring some phoenix's heart with you everytime you go in a dangerous place. and never let your partymates die, you will regret it (if you're a level or 2 lower than them) 3. Armor you should get high int armor or high mp armor and max it up to +4 or over using holy water. the boots should be +4 wing wing boots to get away from mobs fast. the gloves should be +4 mittens for low levels and then get some high mana regen gloves. get any hat when low level and make it a +4 then get a high int hat with high armor or a high mana with high armor and make it a +4. get a mother nature necklace if you can or you could just get coral necklace . get the coral ring for a starter then get the ring of virgin and after that get anything you want . get a mana or int cloak . get a pet. DUED I CAN'T AFFORD THAT. ONLY PROS CAN. 4. Weapons if you did the armor all int, get a high mp weapon and max it up to +6 or vice-versa if you went with mana armor. if you did both the same with the armor, then get a high critical or deadly strike. Category:Guides Category:Training Category:Magician Category:Mages Category:Guide Category:Skill Category:Weapon Category:Armor